


1-2-Kiss

by Abbyromana



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Dick learns an important lesson from Batgirl.





	1-2-Kiss

There were times Dick didn’t understand Batgirl.

Today was one of those times. They were currently in the middle of sparring in the bat cave. He knew she was a good fighter, sometimes almost as good as him. It was her methods he questioned.

So far today, they had practiced the usual moves: lassoing attacks and ways to avoid being caught in it, offensive punches and kicks, defenses blocks and dodges, and a few somersaults and flips for maneuvering. All of these were necessary for long range combat. He expected all of that.

Batgirl changed tactics when they got into the close, hand-to-hand situations. At first, she threw a few punches at his mid-section, shoulders, and face. That he expected. She even added a knee attack towards his left knee and groin, which luckily she missed. He didn't like that maneuver, but he had expected that, too.

Then, they started grappling, hands locked together.  Dick glared into her blue eyes and she glared back into his. He knew he was stronger than her; in fact, they both did. Logically, her best course of action was to throw him off balance, but logic had nothing to do with her next action.

The only thing Dick knew for sure she had let him throw her off balance. He was also sure she meant to lean forward. Strategically, he thought she might try head butting him, but he never imagined she’d kiss him on the lips.

The air was knocked out of his lungs and his balance up ended. He fell backwards with Batgirl landing on top of him, pining his limbs. His head was still spinning when he heard the heavy footsteps entering the sparring room of the Batcave.

With effortless ease, Batgirl leapt off of him and turned to face the owner of the footsteps. “Hello, Batman,” Batgirl said happily. “I think we’re done here. Right, Robin?”

In a dazed voice, Robin mumbled, “Uh. Yeah. Right. What?”

The low, hard voice of Batman replied, “I can see that, Batgirl. I must say your choice of moves… is quite... interesting.”

“Interesting!” squawked Dick, hearing his own voice jump an octave as what had just happen sunk in. He was beaten by a kiss. Shooting up to a sitting position, he stared wide-eyed at Batman. “She cheated!” He angrily pointed at Batgirl.

Batgirl gapped at Dick, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

Batman’s eyes narrowed on Robin. “How so?”

“She... she kissed me! That’s not a move! That’s a… a… it’s cheating!” Dick stammered, struggling to put the action into words. His brain was betraying him, because all he could think about was the taste of Batgirl's lips: sweet with cherry lip gloss - he was certain - and something else he had never tasted before. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, and immediately, he scolded himself for it. He’d been kissed before but never in the middle of a fight, and certainly, he had never been kissed by Batgirl.

That's when he noticed Batgirl was looking down on him with a smug look. “No, Boy Wonder. That’s being creative, doing exactly what my opponent wouldn’t expect, so that I could beat you and win.”

“Well put, Batgirl” Batman agreed. "While I wouldn't recommend it for every fight, I'm glad to see you thinking outside of the box. Good job."

Dick couldn't believe Batman was congratulating her. He particularly didn't like how Batman's praise made Batgirl's smile grow even wider. She turned her beaming gaze back on Dick and winked at him in a very teasing way. “But don’t go getting your hopes up, Boy Wonder. You won’t be getting another one any time soon. That was purely instructional, I can assure you.”

Dick fumed about being outsmarted by Batgirl and about the kiss that he never saw coming.


End file.
